bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
Deerfall
|-|Deerfall= Deerfall (or simply 'Deer') is a feral tom and life member of the group BearClan currently ranked as acurrently ranked as a Warrior . He is a member of the Lost and Found Generation and a follower of Abeytu . Appearance Description Deerfall is a medium-sized, slender tom with long legs, a long, fluffy tail, large, pointy ears and a narrow face due to him being an Oriental cat. He has medium-length fur that wraps around his thin frame. The main colour of his coat is a creamish white, his undercoat, muzzle, paws, tail tip and left ear are a soft light brown hue, he has multiple light chardon(ish) splotches scattered all over his pelt, varying on shapes. Lastly, he has mint coloured eyes with a few darker and lighter tones adorning his iris. Colours = Base = Underpelt = Markings = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Personality Deerfall suffers from dissociative personality disorder, causing him to have five split personalities inside of him. The first one of his personalities (and his main one) is a rather shy, easily flustered and introverted tom with a passion for the sky and stargazing. It is called his main personality becuase he can be seen like this very often. The second one is way more outgoing and competitive than his main one, leaving a tom who loves to play around and is up for any challenge. This one is quite common as well but not as much as his 'main personality' The third one is a cold and harsh feline who has no care in the world or if he hurts someone with his words, he speaks his mind and can snap easily at anyone who bothers him even in the slightest bit. The fourth personality is a rather childish tom who loves to play and hang around with the kits, cuddling and collecting different types of flowers. This personality is also rather clingy and tries to stick around someone as much as he can, he will usually hide from any dangers he finds and try to avoid any scoldings, being afraid of loud noises. The fifth personality consists of an extremely serious and mature side, leaving behind a cold tom with a cold head and meticulous planning skills. Any event can trigger his disorder, meaning he doesn't have a 'main' personality, though he is often seen as a shy tom. A simple thing like yelling at him or offering him to collect flowers can make his personality take a complete twist and change unexpectedly. Statistics Kin Father — Robinfeather Mother — Mapleskip Brothers — None Sisters — Pearkit, Weaselkit, Rabbitleap Mate — None Sons — None Daughters — None Uncles — Unknown Aunts — Unknown Grandfathers — Unknown Grandmothers — Unknown Great Uncles — Unknown Great Aunts — Unknown Great Grandfather — Unknown Great Grandmother — Unknown History Deerfall comes from a clan named AuroraClan (fictional clan), he was previously known as Deerkit and lived with his sisters Pearkit, Weaselkit and Rabbitkit. Their parents were two loving cats, his mother, Mapleskip and his father, Robinfeather. One day, everyone seemed to be worried about something Deerkit and his sisters couldn't really figure out, dogs were approaching their camp and they all had to leave as soon as they could. Every single cat seemed to be busy doing something; be it preparing for a long journey to the unknown or making sure that everyone was ready to leave safely. Deerkit and his siblings stayed close to their mother while their father was helping the leader, Brightstar, to organize small groups so that everyone could escape as soon as possible. Just when they were ready to leave a pair of dogs broke into camp and caused all of the previously organized cats to run away for their lives. Deerkit and his sisters knew that something was wrong judging by the looks in the others' faces, starting to panick and run away, however their father spotted them and carried them out of the camp, their mother following behind. After several minutes of running they stopped seeing Mapleskip and just when they were about to turn back they heard a yowl followed by barks of satisfaction and then silence. Robinfeather simply shook his head and kept moving forward into the unknown of a territory away from their beloved Clan. As time passed by the kits were slowly turning 5 moons old; almost ready to become apprentices. Their father was very proud of his kits, wishing that his mate was with him to see their kits growing bigger and stronger. He then decided to take his kits hunting, so that they could learn some basic skills to survive in the wild. As they were walking, Deerkit ran off after a butterfly, falling off a small cliff and getting completely lost. The small kit started growing bigger and stronger as time passed by, learning how to hunt and fight -this last one was something he didn't like at all- by himself. One day of wandering he found a group of wild cats who said they were BearClan cats, he joined the Clan and lived there for a short time. One day, BearClan's leader abandoned the clan to run off with his mate, BearClan fell apart and many of the cats who once lived there -even himself- left what was left of the once powerful Clan. After some time, Deerfall was found by a couple of cats; Onehope and Leopardcall who claimed to be remaking BearClan, and, after hesitating a bit, he joined them. Deerfall is now part of the reborn BearClan, having found one of his sisters and living happily with his clanmates and friends. Trivia *His pelt holds the scent of roses and daisies. *His disorder is easily triggered by pretty much everything; even the smallest action can make his attitude change radically. *He thinks of himself as a dreamer. *He is actually a closeted Homosexual, the reason for this is because he doesn't think of himself as a 'manly man' and more like a 'delicate boy', often wanting to be taken care of and protected. Though, he chooses to keep his preferences to himself because he is afraid of what others might think about him. *Deerfall is completely oblivious to his personality disorder, he never notices when this happens, often resulting in him being confused in certain occasions when something might happen (for example, if he ends up fighting with someone and his personality changes all of the sudden). *Deerfall shares a voice with Park Jimin from the South Korean K-Pop boy band BTS. *Deerfall's theme song is Fools cover by RM and Jungkook. Quotes |-|Gallery= Smolchildprotecthim.png|(Art by Jimochi) MangoIMG_0766.jpg|(Realistic Deerfall) Imquitetiredbutcatskeepmealive.png|(Art by Flowf) Deerkitag.png|(Art by Agensive) Deerfall_headshot2.png|(Art by PastelxCrimes) Deerfall_finished.png|(Art by Bluie33) Deerfall-Kiirox.png|(Art by Kiirox) Deerbaby.png|(Art by Jimochi) DeerfallMF.png|(Art by Maplefeathers) File:Deerfall_!-1.png|(Art by Kasuistry) Deerfall.png|(Art by Agensive) Deerfall_by_ShatteredEcho1o2.png|(Art by ShatteredEcho1o2) Gererg.png|(Art by MoonInk) Agensive.png|(Art by Tøtoro) File:Image3_6.png|(Art by AutumnalBlues) 349D530F-605C-474B-B946-E80A8F74C9F0.png|(Deerfall and Sheeppaw) (Art by Vandaliizm) D7219218-9C68-4280-8250-48DB0B71B380.jpg|(Deerfall and Sheeppaw) (Art by Agensive) |-|Relationships= Cherrypaw Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Leopardcall Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Risingsun Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Onestar Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Sheeppaw Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Starlingsong Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Category:Toms Category:Alive Category:Current Members Category:Post-Mantotopha Category:Lost and Found Generation Category:Warriors